The Future is Now
by Sensation0023
Summary: What if, on Namek, Vegeta is a super saijin and defeates Frieza? Well, this is what happens! Bulma and Vegeta get stuck in a space ship together, and then.....find out what happens! Read and Review please.*UPDATED:CHAPTER 18 IS UP!*
1. Super Sayin!

The Future Is Now  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bulma didn't really want to stick around, because she knew that the others would fight Frieza soon, and it would be a very messy fight. She capsuled all of her things that she had with her and started heading somewhere else, not really knowing where she was headed. Bulma looked up toward the whooshing noise she heard and spotted one of Frieza's men. She started running, but he saw her, because she was already in clear view. He smiled evilly and flew down toward her.  
  
******************************  
  
Else where, Piccalo joined with the other namek (A/N: I forgot his name.) and started heading toward the enormous energy sources. "I have so much power!" As he flew towards the energy sources, he spotted Bulma being captured by a guard. He was wearing armor and Piccalo instantly knew he was one of Frieza's men.  
  
"Let me go you overgrown jerk!" Bulma yelled at the man, while kicking and punching at his chest. The man reached out to grab Bulma's throat, but instantly fell to the grown with a sickening thud. Bulma looked up and saw Piccalo standing over the body. "Oh Piccalo! It's you! So, the guys have got all of the Dragonballs and have wished you back. Frieza and the others are over in that direction." Bulma said while pointing behind her. Piccalo nodded his head and said, "You should get as far away from here as possible! There's going to be a firework show soon, and you could get seriously hurt. Just try to stay low so that no one else comes after you." Bulma nodded her head and watched Piccalo fly off toward where the others were.  
  
******************************  
  
Somewhere else on Namek, a space ship appeared and a muscular man with dark black hair stepped out and capsulated the ship. He started flying toward a certain destination, then spotted Bulma. She was mentally cursing at herself, for being in the open. She decided to walk through the trees and behind rocks instead. 'I hope the guys beat Frieza!' Bulma thought to herself. The man just watched her, as her hid behind a boulder. He decided it was time, so he stepped out from behind the boulder to greet Bulma.  
  
*******************************  
  
Gohon, Krillin, and Vegeta just stood silently, as they watched Frieza approach them. "Well, look what we have here. You fools are the ones that started all of the trouble. I should have destroyed you from the beginning! And Vegeta; I knew you were going to turn on me sometime, I just didn't know when. Well, now you have waited for the right time, well, so you think! Too bad you have to dye now!" Frieza said. "I don't think so Frieza!" Piccalo said as he came up to join Gohon and the others.  
  
*******************************  
  
The man approached Bulma. Bulma locked eyes with the man. "Vegeta?"  
  
*******************************  
  
Piccalo and Frieza stood there and looked at each other. Then, Frieza started laughing. "What is so funny?" Krillin asked questionably. "What's so funny? The fact that you all dare to take on me! That's what's so funny!" Frieza said as he continued to laugh. "Well, of course I would take on you! I am a super saijin, if you didn't already know that!" Vegeta said, making Frieza stop. "No you're not! That's not possible. I've only seen one in my lifetime! But, if you're as powerful as you say you are, then I'm sure I can beat you!" Frieza said, a little bit uneasy. "Why don't you transform for us Frieza? We would really like to see your true form." Vegeta said revealing what Frieza was hiding. "So, you know my little secret? Fine, I will transform then!" Frieza said as he started powering up.  
  
******************************  
  
Bulma was about to ask something, when the 'Vegeta look-alike' turned his head to the direction where the others were. Bulma could see this wasn't the same Vegeta. 'Besides, Vegeta is over with the guys fighting. So who is he? He looks calmer and nicer than the Vegeta she knew. He looked different some how, but it was clearly Vegeta.' "We're running out of time! They have already started. Frieza has begun to power up!" Vegeta or whom ever said to the confused Bulma. "What are you talking about? You are Vegeta right? I thought you were over there fighting. You're different too." Bulma said. "Yes, I am Vegeta. I'm from the future." Future Vegeta said. Bulma just stood there shocked. "I'm not going to tell you anything about the future though." Vegeta said sternly. "I can only tell you that I need you to give Vegeta something. He was defeated by Frieza in the past, and Kakarrot is the one who beat him. He turned into a super saijin and beat Frieza. Now, I can make it so that I win, and not get embarrassingly defeated." Future Vegeta said humiliatingly. "Oh. But what can you give him to change that?" Bulma asked. "I can give him this power." Vegeta said as he pulled out, what looked to be a ball of energy. "I want you to give this to him." Vegeta said. "Why can't you give this to him?" Bulma asked. "Because, I don't want him to ask questions. I know that you will understand." "So, what do I do with it?" Bulma questioned. "Hold it up to his chest, and just push it in. It will go inside of his body and make him stronger. Here take it." Vegeta said as he grabbed her hand and placed the ball into his hands. "Don't show your self in front of everyone. Just call him behind a boulder. Tell him that it's really important, and it could make him stronger. Don't let anyone else hear you, or see you. Explain to him what I just explained to you, and give him the power ball. He will then turn super saijin and defeat Frieza once and for all." Vegeta said with pride. "Okay, it will take me some time to get to where they're at." Bulma said as she turned around. "Nope. I can just teleport you over there in a matter of seconds. Good luck." Vegeta said as he rested his hand on Bulma's shoulder.  
  
*******************************  
  
Frieza was powered up to his 2nd level. The others stood there nervously, except for Vegeta and Piccalo. Bulma and the future Vegeta appeared behind a boulder a few feet away from where Vegeta was. The future Vegeta nodded to Bulma and disappeared. Bulma, still holding the power ball, whispered to Vegeta as the guys watched Frieza transform. Vegeta could hear someone whispering his name. Piccalo heard it too, but didn't turn around to see who it was. He knew that it was Bulma, but some how knew that she was here for a good reason. Vegeta turned around and saw Bulma waving at him, trying to tell him to go over to her. He thought for a moment and decided to walk behind the boulder, and was un-noticed by the others, except for Piccalo.  
  
Vegeta walked behind the boulder. "What do you want woman?" Vegeta said, then spotted the power ball. "What the hell is that? Where did you get that? Why are you here?" Vegeta said, shooting a bunch of questions at Bulma. "Shhhh! I will explain it to you. Your future self came here and gave me this. He told me to give it to you. It will turn you into a super saijin." Before she could say anything else Vegeta interrupted. "I am already a super saijin!" "No Vegeta, your not. Future you, told me that you got defeated by Frieza, and that Goku beat him. Your future self didn't want that to happen, so he came back here, to make sure that you beat Frieza your self." Bulma said. Vegeta just stood there thinking. 'I am beat? I should have known. That dumb Kakarrot beats Frieza! No!' "Well, make me a super saijin!" Vegeta said growing impatient. "Yea okay." Bulma said as she brought the power ball to his chest. She gently pushed the ball into his chest. Vegeta could feel his power rising. His hair automatically turned yellow, and his eyes turned blue. Bulma was a bit shocked too. He stood there flexing his arms. "Wow! This is incredible! What enormous power!" Vegeta said excitedly. Bulma looked at his excitement. "Well, go out there and test it on Frieza! Smack his face in!" Bulma said. Vegeta looked at her strangely and smiled. "Thanx for everything." Vegeta said as he walked out from behind the boulder. Bulma started sneaking away toward another direction.  
  
Gohon, Krillin, and Piccalo could feel a power rise from behind the rock. When Vegeta emerged from behind the rock they all looked at him, startled. Frieza locked eyes with Vegeta. Vegeta just smirked as Frieza's eyes grew terrified. "Those, those, eyes! You really are a super saijin!" Frieza said nervously. "That's right Frieza! I'm going to kill you now!" Vegeta said with great pride. He held out his hand as a power ball grew in his hand. "Nice knowing ya! Haha!" Vegeta said as he shot a ball towards Frieza.  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/N: So guys. What did ya thing of it? Was it good? It was kind of short though. It's my own kewl little version of what happened on Namek. I wanted Vegeta to be the one to destroy Frieza, no offence to Goku, but Vegeta is my all time fav! Please give me some reviews, and tell me what you think. Should I continue? Thanx! 


	2. Good Bye Frieza

The Future is Now  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vegeta released the ball toward Frieza. The ball hit him like venom. It spread throughout his entire body. It pushed Frieza back into the side of a mountain, splitting the mountain in two. Frieza could feel his flesh ripping. The energy consumed him within seconds. When the dust cleared, everyone stood there amazed at Vegetas new power. It was extraordinary. They watched as Frieza lay beside broken rocks and gravel, bleeding everywhere. He barely stood up and faced Vegeta. "Give up? Too bad, your days of ruling are at an end. I am now the strongest being in the world. My powers surpass yours by a long shot! Haha!" Vegeta said with all of his pride. The others stood behind Vegeta a ways, and couldn't believe their eyes. Frieza was just limping toward Vegeta. Vegeta held out his hand again and shot off small balls just for fun. Frieza could barely make it around them. Frieza had finally met his match.  
  
******************************  
  
The future Vegeta pulled out his capsulated ship and pressed a button. When the cloud disappeared he hoped in and headed back to the future.  
  
******************************  
  
Frieza couldn't stay standing any longer. He fell to the ground with a loud 'thud' and couldn't get back up. He struggled to make an energy ball. He through it towards Vegeta, and Vegeta caught it with ease. "Take your last breath, because you're going down!" Vegeta said as he walked over to Frieza. Frieza lay there gripping his bleeding chest. Vegeta picked up Frieza and stood him up on his feet. Frieza couldn't hold himself up for long, and before he started falling, Vegeta nailed him right in the gut. Frieza fell down on the ground. Un-moving, Frieza took one last look around, pulled out a romote and pressed a button, before being blown to smithereens by Vegeta. Gohon and Krillin cheered on Vegeta, as Vegeta stood, pleased with himself. 'I am the best! I am the prince of all Saijins!' Vegeta thought to himself proudly.  
  
The sky started turning black and space pods started landing. "What's going on?" Gohon asked as he watched the space pods land. "I have no idea." Krillin said. Bulma looked around frightened. "Oh no more of them!" Bulma said nervously. "Bulma! What are you doing over here?" Krillin asked. "Uh, well, I just got, uh, lost." Bulma lied. "So, why are these guys landing? Where did they come from?" Piccalo asked. "Well, maybe that's what Frieza did with that remote. I think it was a back up device." Bulma responded. Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean?" Gohon said. "Well, didn't you see Frieza pull out a remote device and press a button before Vegeta blasted him to bits?" Bulma asked. "Oh yea! He did!" Krillin said. "So you think that it has anything to do with these guys showing up?" Gohon asked. "Well, there's only one way to find out. Just ask them, because they're getting out of their space pods and heading right this way!" Bulma said as she hid behind a boulder. "Well, more to blow up!" Vegeta yelled. A weird orange colored creature, dressed in armor came over to them, with a few guys behind him. "Where's Frieza?" He asked. "He's dead! I destroyed him!" Vegeta said with his arms folded over. The creatures looked at him wide eyed. "You, you, destroyed Fr, Frieza?" One of them asked nervously. "Why yes. I did." Vegeta said with great pride. The creatures back away slowly. "Lets get the boss over here! We can't beat these guys!" One of them whispered to another one. The other just nodded his head and pulled out a radio transmitter. "Boss, we need you over here right away. Frieza has been destroyed by a group of guys here! I don't think we can take them!" The creature said into the transmitter. "Of course you can take them on! Or, you will die trying! I will be right over there!" The creature on the transmitter said. The other guy dropped the transmitter and stood in a fighting position. "Fine! I'll take you all on! I am Starda! I can defeat all of you!" Starda said. "We'll just see about that!" Vegeta said while flying toward Starda. Vegeta raised in arm in the air and hit the guy right on his neck, and Starda's head fell off and landed on the ground. Starda's body fell to the ground fallowing the head. "Oh crap! We're all going to die!" One of them whispered to the other one. "My name is Recrute, let's see how tough you are!" Recrute said. Vegeta smirked and shot ki balls at the two remaining creatures. They both died instantly. A huge space pod landed a couple yards away. A giant man that looked to be Frieza stepped out. "Well, I see you have managed to destroy my son, and my men. But, can you destroy me? I am the strongest being to ever venture this universe!" The man said. "Yea, whatever! Let's fight!" Vegeta said, heading toward the giant. The guy managed to block all of Vegeta's small hits, but when Vegeta blasted him, he fell to the ground easily. "Just like your son! The bigger they are, the harder they fall! You will join your son momentarily!" Vegeta said while blasting more shots at him. The guy's body disappeared into the next dimension. "Well, that was easy enough." Another man walked out of the space pod that Frieza's father landed in. "You haven't seen nothin yet!" He said going down the few steps.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Sorry that was even shorter than the first chapter. I don't think this is as good as the first chapter though, but I really tried! There wasn't any Bulma/Vegeta in this chapter, but if I write another one, then I promise there will be. It all depends on what you want! If you give me some good reviews, then I will write another chapter today and have it posted by tomorrow. I am always up for any ideas you might have. Please review! Thanx! 


	3. Hermeshi The Deciever

The Future is Now  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The man went down the stairs slowly, catching some attention from Vegeta and the others. He just smiled and walked over to them Gohon could feel his energy. 'This guy is tough! He won't beat Vegeta though, well, I hope!' Gohon thought to himself. Bulma peeked out from behind to see who the man was. No one could tell who he was.  
  
******************************  
  
Goku opened his eyes and looked around to see where he was. He felt so much better. He was all powered up and ready to fight. 'I don't feel Frieza's power source anymore. Maybe the guys beat him (A/N: Or her? I don't know) after all. I feel another big power! It's Vegeta! No way! His power is amazing! Wait! There's an even bigger power! Who is that? I can't tell!' Goku kept thinking about what's going on. He punched the glass on the regeneration tank and all of the water fell out around the floor. Goku stepped out onto the wet floor. He slashed through the water towards the door and flew off toward where the others are.  
  
******************************  
  
Vegeta could sense that this guy was more powerful than he was, but his pride got the best of him, of course, so he thought he could beat him. "Who are you?" Krillin asked, breaking the silence. "I am Hermeshi! I am a super saijin!" Hermeshi said. Vegeta looked at him stunned. "What the? You can't be! There's only 2 saijins left. Myself and Kakarrot!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Well, you're prince Vegeta. Hmmm? Nice to meet you, your royal highness." Hermeshi said bowing to Vegeta. Vegeta just smirked, while the others stood there in awe. "What business do you have here?" Vegeta said, letting Hermeshi rise. "I have come to destroy Frieza. He destroyed our entire race. I was lucky enough to get away. Are you still on his team my prince?" Hermeshi asked. "No. I killed Frieza. I never him in the first place." Vegeta replied. "Oh. I should have known that the prince of all saijins would beat Frieza first. Well, I'm here to serve you in any way possible." Hermeshi said. Everyone spotted Goku flying towards them. Goku landed next to Gohon. "So guys, what's going on? And who is this?" Goku asked confusedly. "My name is Hermeshi. I serve my royal prince Vegeta. Who are you?" "He is the other saijin. His name is Kakorrot." Vegeta responded for Goku. "Well, I actually go by Goku." "Aren't you the Earth failure?" Hermeshi said, trying not to laugh. Vegeta broke out laughing hysterically. Bulma still stood behind the boulder watching. 'I've never seen Vegeta laugh before. Wow! He looks so, wait, what am I thinking?' Bulma thought.  
  
"Yes, he was the Earth failure. He turned all 'good' or whatever." Vegeta said, after he stopped laughing. "Oh." Hermeshi simply said. "So, did you destroy Frieza?" Goku asked turning to Vegeta. "Yes. I'm a super saijin now." Vegeta said with pride. (A/N: He seems to always say things like that with pride huh?)  
  
A while later everyone got caught up with what's going on. Hermeshi turned around and faced the others. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get a drink. Would you like a drink prince Vegeta?" Vegeta looked at him startled. "Huh, oh, sure." Vegeta said, and went back to mocking Goku.  
  
******************************  
  
Hermeshi walked over to the river on the other side of the mountain and pulled out a communicator. Bulma was sitting on the other side of the mountain gathering things and happened to see Hermeshi. She stopped and decided to see what he was doing. "I have landed on Namek, and Vegeta has beaten Frieza." Hermeshi said talking into the communicator. (think of it kinda like a cell phone.) "Yes, I'm sure. Send the men to attack them now. They're distracted with relaxation...there's about 5 or 6 of them....just get here, we don't have time to fool around...yes, he thinks I serve him, haha!" Bulma's eyes got wide as she listened to his conversation. She watched as he turned around and headed her way to get some water from the river. She walked around the opposite direction he was in and leaned up against the side of the mountain, trying not to be seen. When she peeked her head around the corner he stood there right in front of her smiling. "So, you've been eavesdropping on me? Hmmm? What did you hear?" Hermeshi said grabbing Bulma's shirt collar. "Uh, um, nothing. I didn't hear anything. I just got over here." Bulma said nervously, trying to get out of his grip. "I'm not that dumb! I saw you spying on me!" Hermeshi said tightening his grip on her. He raised his hand up to her head and a ki ball formed. She could feel the heat coming from the ki ball. "I'll kill you!" Hermeshi said. Bulma screamed loudly punching and kicking to get out of his grip. "Let me go you bastard! HELP! AHHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed.  
  
******************************  
  
The others heard Bulma scream and they rushed over to where her screams were coming from. Even Vegeta ran to her aid. Something inside of him made him go. He was the first to arrive and shortly everyone else appeared. They spotted Hermeshi with Bulma in one hand, and a ki ball in the other hand pointed towards Bulma's head. Bulma had tears running down her face. Hermeshi looked over and saw all five of the guys standing there with their fists up. "Lay one hand or ki ball on her, and I'll kill you!" Vegeta said. 'Why did I just say that? Am I defending her? Hmmm.' Vegeta thought. "That goes for the rest of us!" Krillin said. "He's been lying to you! He is the bad guy! He's sending some other guys over here to come after you!" Bulma yelled. Hermeshi slammed her back into the wall. Bulma fell to the ground with a sickening 'thud.' "Bulma!" Gohon yelled as he ran to her side. The back of her head was bleeding and she lay unconscious. Vegeta ran up to Hermeshi and killed him with one blow to the head. Everyone was shocked by Vegeta's sudden anger, but decided not to question him. "Is she alright?" Goku asked Gohon. "Well, she's got a small concussion on the back of her head, but she'll be fine. "Good." Vegeta whispered to himself. He couldn't exactly explain why he just said that or why he killed Hermeshi. Something inside of him just wanted to hurt that jerk for what he's done to the woman and for deceiving them.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Okay, yea, I know, I promised some Bulma/Vegeta, but I did a little. You have to start out little by little, so that was just the beginning. Just keep reviewing please. I will accept any ideas you might have, and I'll take them into consideration. Please review!  
  
Vegeta: Don't review! Piss her off!  
  
Sensation236: Shut up Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta: What are ya going to do if I don't?  
  
Sensation236: The next story I write, you'll be wearing a dress and playing barbies or something, unless you shut up!  
  
Vegeta: Ahhhhh. Okay, Okay! Just review damnit! Do it for my sake! Please!  
  
Sensation236: *winks at Vegeta* I always get my way! Haha!  
  
Vegeta: Grrrr...  
  
Sensation236: Remember what I said? Dress, and Barbies!  
  
Vegeta: .......  
  
Sensation236: That's what I thought. Please just review! Thanx! 


	4. New Guys to Kill

A/N: Thanx for all of the reviews. I like some tips that one person gave me, and I am taking it into consideration. I will try my best, but I'm not really a great writer. And hey, maybe Vegeta could wear a dress. *laughs* well, maybe. Anyways, on with the story!  
  
The Future is Now  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bulma awakened from her unconscious state a while after Vegeta killed Hermeshi. She felt a stinging, throbbing pain on the back of her head. She opened her eyes, and was greeted by Gohon and Krillin. "What happened?" Bulma asked softly. "That jerk Hermeshi tried to kill you, and Vegeta killed him. Vegeta looked really pissed!" Krillin responded. Bulma looked shocked, but smiled. "Really?" Both boys nodded their heads. Bulma slowly sat up right and cringed from the enormous amount of pain. She reached her hand up to touch her wound. Her head was wrapped with cloth, and was soaked with the blood that seeped through. Goku walked over to them, seeing Bulma awake. "So, how do you feel?" Goku asked Bulma, as he approached the 3 of the. "Like got hit by a semi-truck." Bulma responded painfully. Goku blinked. "What's a semi-truck?" Goku asked confusedly. Bulma sighed. "Never mind Goku. Let's just say my head hurts too much to even think strait." Bulma said. "Oh." Goku said simply. "I'd rather get like 20 shots!" Bulma said. Gokus' eyes widened. "A SHOT?!" Goku said getting hysterical. "I hate shots! You must feel horrible, if you could stand 20 shots!" Goku yelled. "Geez Goku! Shot's aren't that bad!" Bulma stated. "Yes they are!" Goku said grabbing his arm. Vegeta sat a ways away and 'humphed' at Gokus' babyishness. Piccalo just ignored their conversation and sat on the grass in thought.  
  
Suddenly all of the guys looked up to the sky. Bulma noticed and asked, "What are you guys looking at?" "We've got company. I wonder who it is." Krillin said as they could see a few space pods in view. "Maybe they're the guys Hermeshi sent here." Bulma said nervously. All of the guys turned to her. "What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked. "I listened to Hermeshi talking on a communicator. He was telling someone to land here. Don't you remember me telling you guys that before he through me into the wall?" Bulma asked. "Oh yea. I remember." Gohon responded. "I hope they aren't stronger than Hermeshi!" Krillin said startled. "Even if they are, I can take them all on!" Vegeta said. The rest of them rolled their eyes and turned to focus on the space pods that landed nearby. All three of the space pods opened at the same time. When the first space pod opened a large green guy with horns stepped out onto the platform. A tall orange guy similar to the green guy stepped out of the second space pod. And another blue guy stepped out of the third one. They all looked the same, except for the color of their flesh. They all stepped out of their space pods and stood next to each other, while observing their surroundings. The green one was clearly the leader. He gave a command to the other two and started walking up to Goku and the others. Bulma stood up and hid behind the rock, near the river. The orange one spotted Bulma hiding and smiled. He looked over the guys and noticed that there was a Namek amongst their group. He hated Nameks, and immediately wanted to kill him. He fallowed closely behind his leader, as did the blue guy. He observed the men before them. He could tell that 2 of them were saijins, but were confused with the others. He had no clue what the short bald headed one was, and could clearly see that one was a Namek. Goku and the others didn't know who these guys were, but they all looked similar to Captain Ginyu from the Ginyu force.  
  
The three men stopped and the leader walked a little bit ahead of the other two and stopped. The other two seemed to know what the leader was doing. The leader reached out his arms, and the ground began to shake. Energy was fed to the ground. Mountains started splitting and the water started to gurgle. "What's he doing?" Krillin asked, trying to stay balanced. "I don't know." Gohon responded. The green guys aura grew around him and spread through his veins. He let out a burst of power that shot at all of the guys. The reflected it in time to see more shots being thrown towards them. Vegeta decided that he'd declared war, so he would fight back. Vegeta pulled his hands together in front of him and released energy all over the 3 men. His speed was incredible. He moved like lightening showering the 3 men with power balls. The men barely blocked them. Vegeta stopped to make the 3 men think that he ran out of energy. When the dust cleared, they saw the 3 guys blocking their heads with their arms. They looked up when they realized Vegeta had stopped. The orange guy decided it was his turn to attack. He went after Piccalo as fast as he possibly could, flying past tress and brush. Piccalo saw that he was a target, and chose to stand there and wait for his attacker. The orange man swung his fist towards Piccalo's face. Piccalo grabbed the mans fist a few inches in front of his face, and clenched the man's fist within his own hands. The other man growled with pain as he heard his bones cracking and braking within Piccalos hands. Piccalo kept squeezing tighter and smiled at the orange man. Piccalo swung his leg up and kicked him in the stomach. When Piccalos' foot made contact with the other guys' stomach, he fell to the ground clenching his stomach. Piccalo stood over him, waiting for him to get back onto his feet. "Who are you?" Piccalo asked the orange creature before him. The creature held his stomach and replied, "Bandoid. I am apart of Frieza's elite team. I've trained all of my life to fight someone as strong as you." Bandoid uneasily got up on his feet again. He summoned all of his energy and focused it in his hand. He grew larger as he concentrated. He released it at Piccalo. Piccalo saw the orb of energy before him, and used his own ki to penetrate it away from him. Bandoid's eyes went wide. 'I better power up!' Bandoid thought. Once again, he summoned his energy. His power level grew, as he felt more energy flowing throughout his body. The ground started to shake and rocks were flung everywhere, as his power increased. Piccalo stood waiting, his face was emotionless. Piccalo knew he was more powerful then Bandoid, but let Bandoid think that he could win, just for fun. Bandoid glowed a golden aura. He held his hand up and shot out several blasts from his palm. Piccalo easily avoided his shots. He decided it was time for him to power up a little. Piccalo floated in full concentration with his eyes closed. There was a radience of glow that surrounded Piccalo; his muscles bulging. Piccalo opened his eyes and looked over to see Bandiod. Piccalo raced over to Bandoid at a quick pace and slammed his elbow down on top of Bandoid's head. His head was pushed down heavily and his body fell into the ground making a hole the size of his body. Bandoid now had a mark on the top of his head, and one of his horns was partly missing. Bandoid struggled to get out of the hole and found his way to his feet. He collapsed on to the cold hard ground, unable to get up. Piccalo just looked at Bandoid lying on the ground. He decided to end his pain and shot a ball at the defeated Bandoid. Bandoid's body was in golfed in a bright aura and obliterated into piecesin front of Piccalos' eyes. Blood spewed everywhere onto the landscape around what used to be a body. Everyone watched intriguingly. They didn't know Piccalo had so much power.  
  
The blue creature came up in front of Goku and stopped only a foot away. "My name is Gilder and you will be the next target." Gilder said as he pointed to Goku. Goku shook his head, "I don't think so!" With that, Goku lunged at Gilder.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Soooooooo, what did you think? I tried to be more descriptive. Were my words all confusing? I don't know. I think that some stuff was hard to understand. I think that my first chapter was the best, then it all went downhill from there. Well, I am still open to ideas, please review.  
  
Vegeta: Why didn't I get to fight?  
  
Sensatoin236: Because, that's in the next chapter, where you get to go head to head with the leader. But, that's after Goku fights Gilder.  
  
Vegeta: I could beat all of them! Haha!  
  
Sensation236: Remember pretty boy; you could be wearing a dress. You couldn't face the leader in a dress can ya? How about a nice pink one? Hmmm?  
  
Vegeta: *growles* I wouldn't be caught dead in a gay pink dress!  
  
Sensation236: That's what you think! Anyways, please review! Thanx! 


	5. They Forgot About Bulma and Vegeta

Well, thanx for the reviews! Sorry that I haven't written my chapter in 2 days, but I've been so busy. When school starts, I'll be even more busy, and will have less time to write, and update, but I will try to write as much as possible within the few weeks that I have left. Enough with me talking here's chapter 5!  
  
The Future is Now  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Gilder only flinched as Goku punched him in the stomach. Gilder and Goku started swinging punches, left and right. They were so fast, only Vegeta and Piccalo could really tell where they were, and what's going on. The guys just stood, concentrating on the fight. Vegeta lost interest and realized that the green leader was gone. He looked around and felt his ki behind the boulder. 'Crap! He went after the woman. Wait why do I care?' He decided to stop thinking about it and flew top speed to where Bulma was.  
  
*****************************  
  
Bulma's back was facing the wall, as the leader, Parmenta closed in on her. "Hmmm, what's a pretty girl like you doing all of the way out here?" Parmenta asked calmly. Bulma was too nervous to answer. She silently hoped that someone would rescue her, but she knew that they were too occupied to save her. All they ever did was save her. She felt helpless as Paramenta walked slowly toward her smiling. Vegeta landed a few feet in front of Bulma. Parmenta stopped and locked eyes with Vegeta. "What are you doing? You are not in this. I am taking the girl!" Parmenta hissed. "Oh, but your fight is with me, so you better just stay away from her, and fight me instead." Vegeta said smirking. Bulma just stood at the wall shaking. 'Is he actually protecting me? He might not be as bad as I thought. But, he could be in this for the fight. Then why would he tell Parmenta to stay away from me?' Bulma thought confusedly. (A/N: By the way, incase you were wondering, Parmenta recently told Bulma is name, when he started approaching her, okay.) Vegeta just stood in front of Bulma with his arms crossed, waiting for a reply from Parmenta. (A/N: He's got a weird name huh? I couldn't think of anything, so yea.) "Fine! If I kill you, I'm taking the girl!" Parmenta said angrily. "Sure, but you won't live long enough to kill me!" Vegeta snapped. "Woman, get as far away from here as you can! It's too dangerous for you to stick around." Vegeta told Bulma, over his shoulder. Bulma nodded her head and started running away from the scene. Vegeta focused on Parmenta, and they both went at each other at the same time. They grabbed each other's shoulders and pushed each other with all of their strength. (A/N: Was that confusing? They are both head to head, against each other, pushing each other.) The ground started giving way, and began to tremble, as both men used all of their forces.  
  
*****************************  
  
Gohon, Krillin, and Piccalo noticed the ground moving, and felt Vegeta fighting Parmenta. "We should get out of here now!" Krillin said. The other two nodded their heads and started taking off to find a ship to get back. They found Frieza's old ships, and decided to take off in one, forgetting all about Bulma. Krillin typed in some coordinates. Bulma had taught Krillin how to work everything on their old ship. The buttons were a little different, but it wasn't too hard to figure out. Once Krillin finished, the ship shot off at a rapid speed. Gohon remembered Bulma showing Krillin how to work the ship, and got pale in the face as he remembered something. "Uh guys." Gohon said nervously. Krillin and Piccalo looked up at Gohon. "We, uh, forgot Bulma!" Gohon said. The guys went wide eyed and Piccalo said, "Can't we just turn around and get her?" "Nope. Once we get started, we can't stop. I already typed in the coordinates, and when we reach earth, then we can turn around and get her. But, by the time we get home, and get back, the planet could be destroyed." Krillin gulped. "along with Bulma." Gohon finished.  
  
To be continued..  
  
I'm soooo sorry! That was like the shortest ever. I have like MAJOR writers block. I'm not that good at writing stories, and I don't know how I should have the guys fight, so give me a chance, and I'll try to think of something by tomorrow! Please review. Thanx! 


	6. No More Namek

Well, I got a few reviews for my last chapter, and so far, no complaints, except for me to hurry up and continue. ^_^ Anyways, I'm glad that you guys enjoy it so far. I'm trying to come up with some ideas, but I'm sorta having writer's block. I would also like to say thanx to a reviewer that said I would be famous one day. That's sweet, but I highly doubt it. There's so many other great writer's out there. Well, on with the story.  
  
The Future is Now  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Vegeta and Parmenta both have incredibly equal strength, but Vegeta's power seemed to succeed higher than Parmentas'. (A/N: Duh! Vegeta is my man! J/K!) Vegeta picked Parmenta up with both of his hands, and slammed him onto the ground with a lot of force. Parmenta yelped in pain as his body hit the rock hard ground. Before Parmenta could move or even really think, he felt a huge amount of pain and pressure in his chest. Blood oozed around Vegeta's fist that was currently in Parmenta's chest. Parmenta's sight got blurry, and his eyes rolled back. Vegeta could sense Parmenta's power level dropping at rapid speeds. Only after a couple minutes Vegeta could no longer feel Parmenta's pulse. Vegeta smirked. 'Hmph. Well, that was easy!' Vegeta thought.  
  
*****************************  
  
Bulma ran as fast as she possibly could. Rock and other debris fell onto the ground around Bulma, occasionally hitting her too. Bulma was running so fast, and she was so scared, she ignored being cut on her legs through her pants, by branches and rocks. All she could think about, is a way to get off of this planet before she gets badly hurt.  
  
*****************************  
  
Goku and Gilder fought dynamically and vigorously. Their shadows danced along the river, as the two fought each other in the air above it. Goku was actually excited to be out and about fighting, instead of training on his ship. Goku was reminiscing with energy; his blood flowing with the power to defeat Gilder.  
  
*****************************  
  
Vegeta walked over to where Goku was fighting Gilder. He could feel that Goku is winning. Goku over powered Gilder. When Vegeta spotted the two, Goku wasn't even at his full power, and Gilder's shoulder was bleeding all over his armor and skin. Gilder hovered above Vegeta, gripping his shoulder in agony, as he could feel the pain shooting through it. Vegeta witnessed Goku as he fired a few ki shots toward Gilder, striking Gilder at his shoulder and in his stomach. Vegeta, with his Saijin eye sight, saw one of Goku's shots fall right into a crevasse in the ground, heading strait into a dormit volcano, witch started boiling and corrupting. Goku obviously didn't take notice, and kept on fighting Gilder. "Kakkarot! We need to get off this god-forsaken planet now! You shot a ki at the volcano, and it's about to erupt!" Vegeta yelled to Goku, as the ground started to give way where they stood. Goku just said, "Go ahead and leave. I have a way out of here, I just need to finish off my fight here." With that Vegeta started looking for some kind of space ship to leave in. He spotted Frieza's old broken down ship, and looked around for more. All he could find were some badly destroyed or torn ships. He decided to find something else, but he had to hurry.  
  
*****************************  
  
Bulma came into a clearing and stopped running to catch her breath. The ground beneath her started shaking. She gasped and started running again. She had no idea where she was going, but knew she had to get off of Namek. Bulma pushed away some heavy branches, and found Goku's ship. It was in good condition except a little tear, which can be fixed easily. She went inside, and came out a few minutes later with supplies. She worked fast, and easily patched up the tear.  
  
*****************************  
  
Vegeta flew, not knowing where he could find any space ships. As he flew over the land, he saw a blue haired woman getting into a ship that looked to be Gokus'. He identified it as the earth woman, and quickly flew down to where she was. As he landed next to her, she jumped up in surprise. "Woman, get this contraption up and running, now!" Vegeta yelled. "This planet is going to explode, and it's all Kakkarots' fault!" Bulma just looked at him startled. "Wha, what? Goku? How is he going to get off of Namek?" Bulma asked. "He said he had another way of getting off, now let's go! Hurry up!" Vegeta responded. "Yea, yea, get inside." Bulma said as she got onto the platform. Vegeta stepped inside quickly as he watched Bulma type in some coordinates.  
  
*****************************  
  
Goku looked over his shoulder one last time to check if Gilder was dead, and surely enough, he was. Goku looked down and saw Piccalo waiting for further instructions. "Piccalo come here!" Goky said. Piccalo flew up to Goku. Goku put his hand on Piccalo's shoulder. There was a burst of red- hot lava on the other side of him, and he used his instant transmission technique and they both disappeared from Namek. (A/N: I am making it so Goku can use that. How else are Bulma and Vegeta going to get stuck together?!)  
  
*****************************  
  
"Well, looks like Goku has gotten off of Namek just in time! The planet is about to burst up into oblivion!" King Kai informed Yamcha and the others. "What about Bulma?" Yamcha asked. "And that jerk Vegeta?" Tien asked. "Well, they are still there, so I don't know." King Kai replied sadly.  
  
*****************************  
  
Bulma and Vegeta hung on to the side of the ship as it blasted off.  
  
The planet abruptly blasted into a void. Rock and debris flew everywhere, and a bright light and lava surrounded the void of space within a 100-mile radius.  
  
*****************************  
  
"OH KAMI!" King Kai yelled. The others looked at him shocked by his sudden outburst. "What is it?" Yamcha asked nervously. "Uh, well, the whole planet Namek just blew up! I don't know if Bulma and Vegeta survived. I didn't pay attention to where they were." King Kai replied in alarm.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Ooooo! What happened? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out. I'm going to write the next chapter, and post it tonight, so wait and see it. Please review! Thanx! 


	7. Vegeta's training

Well, I'm going to Lagoon (in Salt Lake City) for 3 days, so I won't be writing for a few days. But, I will still be thinking on ideas, and I'll type them up ASAP! Thanx! Enjoy the story.  
  
The Future is Now  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Bulma and Vegeta could feel the rock and debris hit. The ship vibrated and banged up when they hit the ship. Bulma screeched as she looked at the window, while grabbing onto a bar. She saw the whole planet destroyed in front of her own eyes. They had gotten out of there just in time. Bulma remembered 'they!' Crap! She was stuck with Vegeta! She should have just been wiped out along with the planet, because she had no chance to live the yearlong trip back to earth with Vegeta. Luckily, she had capsules and items to last her and Vegeta a year.  
  
*****************************  
  
Piccalo and Goku appeared on Earth a few seconds after they disappeared from Namek. They were greeted by Chi-Chi, Oolong, and Puar. "You made it Goku!" Chi-Chi said excitedly. "Wait! Where's Gohon? And the others?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku kinda shrugged. "Well, Gohon, and Krillin flew off in a space ship like 5 minutes before we left. I don't know what happened to Bulma and Vegeta." Goku said. "WHAT?" Chi-Chi yelled. "Gohon and Krillin are off in space alone, without Bulma? And, you don't even know where Bulma is? What is wrong with you? My little baby could be hurt in that space ship, and there isn't an expert around to help him!" Chi-Chi said hysterically. "Well, Gohon is going to be fine, he's with Krillin. I hope Bulma made it out alive. The planet blew up, so I didn't have a chance to look for everyone, and make sure that they all made it out alive." Goku said sadly.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Hold on a second.." King Kai said. The others looked at him interestingly. "Goku..Piccalo....Gohon....Krillin, they made it out. Hmmm....yes, Bulma and Vegeta did make it out! They're in a space ship headed toward Earth! King Kai said after sensing where they were. The others started to cheer and dance around excitedly.  
  
*****************************  
  
Bulma decided to just go into the other room, and tell Vegeta that he could use the gravity machine to train. The rooms below won't change gravity, so she will be all right. (A/N: Yea, in my story, there's no gravity change in the rooms below, so yea!) "Vegeta." Bulma said. "What do you want woman?" Vegeta asked. "Well, I'm going to go down into the bedroom, and if you want, you can use this gravity machine, and train. The gravity won't change in the other rooms, so you can train as much as you want to." Bulma replied. Vegeta's mood brightened a little. He felt as if a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. "Well then, you can count on me training 95% of this trip!" Vegeta said, as he waited for Bulma to exit the room. Vegeta typed in some numbers, and started training. He decided not to change into super saijin, until he can't handle the gravity as he is. He will become more than just a super saijin!  
  
4 Months went by. Bulma and Vegeta hardly saw each other. Vegeta was too busy training. He's already a couple levels above super saijin. Bulma was trying to stay busy, but she tended to get bored easily, and started to fix things. She would even break something purposely, just so she can fix it. Vegeta turned up the gravity to 500, and fell to the ground under the pressure. He turned super saijin x 2 (SS2) and got back up again. He started firing ki balls at the walls, and they would bounce back toward him. He didn't realize how powerful he really was. He was certainly impressed with his magnificent strength and improvement. He trained non- stop for about 2 days. He started wearing himself out and dropped to the ground. Bulma decided to check up on the condition of the upper ship, where Vegeta had been training. She hasn't seen him for a couple days anyway, and started to get worried. She got onto the intercom to see what Vegeta was up to. When she saw him on the monitor, he was lying face down on the floor, not moving, only slowly breathing. She started to panic, and turned off the gravity room on the computer. She rushed up stairs and found Vegeta. His chest was slowly rising and falling. She barely picked him up and lifted him up onto her. She dragged him down the stairs, and his legs dangled, and every so often hit the stairs as she slowly walked down them. Reluctantly, Vegeta never stirred from his unconscious tired state. Bulma heaved him onto the bed as carefully as she could, without waking him up. She rushed to the bathroom, and pulled out a first aid kit. His body was covered in scratches and bruises. 'Why am I helping him? Maybe because I feel sorry for him. Hmmmmm.' Bulma thought.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Sooooo, what did ya think of it? Good, short, maybe? Whatever, anyways, please review! See, didn't I tell ya that I would have the next chapter up soon? Well, how soon was that? Yea! Please review! Thanx! 


	8. Learning to Respect Vegeta

Hey! I'm back from my trip, well, actually, I've been back from my trip since Sunday, but I was working on my other story called 'Running Away' you should read it! Anyways, I will be focusing on that story and this story a little more. This chapter is short, and emotional! Hope you enjoy reading.  
  
The Future is Now  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Bulma finished wrapping Vegeta's wounds with bandage and cleaned up the area around her. Vegeta's body was sprung out on her bed. He slept peacefully, without stirring. Bulma put away the first aid and went into the kitchen to make some food for the two of them.  
  
Half an hour later  
  
When Bulma returned into her room, she found Vegeta awakening. He opened his eyes to see Bulma's concerned face staring down at him. He felt a surge of pain throughout his entire body. Bulma approached him slowly and placed a tray full of food on the table next to the bed. "Hungry?" Vegeta nodded as she picked the tray up and waited for him to straiten up to get comfortable. As soon as he sat up he nodded for her to set it on his lap. He struggled to eat, so Bulma reached down and helped him with the fork. He felt helpless, but was too tired to argue with her. Once he was done, he looked around, noticing where he was. "Why did you bring me in here? What happened?" Vegeta asked. "I found you lying on the ground. You were hurt. I think you over worked your body. I brought you into my room, because it was the closest, and it was really hard to carry you." Bulma replied. "So, why did you help me? I'm just a cold hearted bastard aren't I?" Vegeta said wondering why she would even bother to help him, he was actually happy, but wouldn't admit that to himself or anyone else.  
  
"Because, I don't think that you're a cold hearted person. You killed Frieza to avenge your race's death. You had a good reason to kill that A- hole. You deserve to actually live your life, because you didn't have the chance to when Frieza stepped into your life and ruined it." Bulma replied. Vegeta looked at her in surprise. He couldn't believe what she had just said. 'She doesn't think of me as some killer? She actually knows what kind of person I am. She respects me for avenging my race's death.' Vegeta was absolutely stunned. "You, you, actually think that?" Vegeta asked her. "Yes Vegeta I do." Bulma replied nicely. Vegeta put his head down in embarrassment. "Thank you. Thank you for actually respecting my choices, and my life." Vegeta said softly.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Sorry that was super short, but I wanted to end it there, because it seemed so emotional, and you just can't move on to another sentence after that! Anyways, review, and I'll have the next chapter up soon! If you have any ideas, then I am usually all for that! REVIEW please! Thanx! 


	9. Everyone is Back On Earth

Well, people got kinda mad that I cut it off so short in the last chapter, but I just didn't want to ruin the scene or anything, but this will be much longer than that chapter. Enjoy!  
  
The Future is Now  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Back on Earth  
  
Chi-Chi paced back and forth in the living room of the Son house. "It's been about 4 months! When are Gohon and Krillin going to be here?!" Chi- Chi said worriedly. Chi-Chi's dad looked down at Chi-Chi's concerned face. "Don't worry, I think it takes about 6 months for their ship to get back, because it's such a good model, according to Bulma's father." Chi-Chi's father said. Chi-Chi looked up with tears in her eyes. "Yea, you're right dad. They're going to come home safe and sound in about 2 months." Chi- Chi said agreeing with her father. "Do you think Bulma made it out okay?" Puar asked Chi-Chi softly. Chi-Chi looked up at Puar. "Uh, well, I really don't know. I don't want to say anything to get your hopes up, but I don't want to say something that might get your hopes down, so I just don't know." Chi-Chi said, trying not to hurt Puar. Puar nodded and left the room. "Poor Puar, she's crushed. First Yamcha, now Bulma." Oolong said sadly. "That's it!" Master Roshi yelled excitedly. Everyone looked at him oddly. "What's it?" Chi-Chi asked curiously. "Well, if she did die, then she would with Yamcha and the others in the next dimension, so, we'll just ask Baba if she's up there." Master Roshi said, pulling out his phone to call Baba. (A/N: I don't know how they contact Baba, so we'll just say that he calls her. ~_^) Baba was on her way over.  
  
On the ship  
  
Bulma went to go check on Vegeta to see if he needed anything. When she walked into the room, she found un-wrapped bandages sprung out on the bed and onto the floor. "Vegeta." Bulma whispered. She rushed out of her room, and to the computer screen. She typed in a few commands and she found Vegeta on the upper level training. "Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she watched him do pushups on one arm. "What is it woman?! Can't you see that I'm training?!" Vegeta yelled looking at her face on the computer hovering above him. "Yes! That's why I'm yelling at you! You should be in bed resting, and healing!" Bulma snapped back. "I heal faster! I am not a weak human! I am a saijin, and a saijin heals faster than any 'human!'" Vegeta said smirking. Bulma rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever Vegeta. If you hurt your self, don't say that I never told ya so!" Bulma said walking away from the computer.  
  
Back on Earth  
  
Baba held out her magic crystal ball to show everyone. The ball was swirling with a silver light, and then Bulma's face appeared on it. Everyone gasped. "She's alive! Where is she?" Chi-Chi asked. Baba watched as the ball went over the entire surrounds. "It looks to be a ship." Baba said. The ball showed the upper level of the ship. "Look! There's Vegeta! What's he doing on that ship!" Chi-Chi said worriedly. "He could kill Bulma! Why is he on there?" Puar yelled. "Maybe he took her hostage." Oolong said flatly. "WHAT?!" Puar yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "Poor Bulma!" Chi-Chi said solemnly. "Guess we should tell Goku." Puar said walking out the front door. Puar walked over to where Goku had been training. "Goku!" Puar yelled trying to get his attention. Goku stopped punching and looked at Puar and smiled. "Oh hey Puar. What's up?" Goku said cheerfully. "Bulma's alive! She's on a ship headed back to Earth, with Vegeta on board as well." Puar said the last part quietly. Goku's face lit up. "That's great. Hey, maybe I can train with Vegeta! He's a super saijin now! This would be great! How about I use my instant transmission technique to bring everyone back. Gee why didn't I think of that in the first place? Chi-Chi will be excited!" Goku said rubbing the back of his head while smiling. Goku put a finger to his forehead and concentrated on Gohon's energy.  
  
Back to Gohon and Krillin's ship  
  
"Gohon, do you think Bulma made it out okay? And what about your dad and Piccalo?" Before Gohon could answer Krillin, Goku appeared behind Krillin. "We're all fine." Goku said happily. Krillin and Gohon turned around to face Goku, both growing pale. "Goku! How did you get on the ship?" Krillin asked as Gohon leaped into his father's arms. "I have a new technique. Well, lets get you back to Earth, so that Bulma doesn't have to suffer with Vegeta for too long." Goku said watching the boys' faces turn to curiosity. "Heh heh. Bulma and Vegeta are on a ship on their way to Earth. I really don't know how they got stuck together, but I kinda sorta, uh, forgot about them before I left the planet when it blew up." Goku said rubbing the back of his head. Gohon and Krillin looked at each other and sweat dropped anime style. "How could you forget Bulma, when the planet was being blown up?" Krillin asked. Goku laughed nervously. "Well, I defited that guy, and was so excited that I left with Piccalo, forgetting everyone else. But, I did see you two leave on this ship." Goku replied. The two boys just stared at the oblivious Goku. "Anyway, lets get going." Goku said, putting his hand on the boys shoulder.  
  
Goku, Gohon, and Krillin appeared in front of Goku's house. "We're home!" Krillin yelled excitedly. "Mom!" Gohon said running into the house.  
  
Chi-Chi heard Gohon yell her name, and got a little dizzy. She looked from the crystal ball to Gohon standing in the living room out of breath. "Gohon, my boy! Oh you're back! I thought that you weren't going to be here for 2 months!" Chi-Chi said embracing her son tightly. "Uh, mom, could you let go, I need to breath a little." Gohon said chokingly. Chi- Chi loosened her grip. "Oh, sorry about that Gohon. Now, you have to get to your studies immediately! No buts!" Chi-Chi said sternly. Gohon dropped his head. "Yes mom." Gohon said disappointedly.  
  
Krillin stood outside talking to Goku about his last battle. "So, you killed him easily!" Krillin cheered. "Yea, it was great to be back in action!" Goku said happily. Goku and Krillin walked inside of the house to be greeted by everyone else. Goku was so caught up in the moment he forgot about Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
Back on the ship with Bulma and Vegeta  
  
"No, you make your own meal!" Bulma said angrily. They were engaged in another fight. "Woman! I don't have time for your nonsense. I need my food now! I need to get back to training!" Vegeta yelled back. "Well, then fix your own food! It's your problem not mine! Don't be so selfish!" Bulma snapped. "I don't have time to listen to your yelling!" Vegeta yelled back. "You're the one who's yelling!" Bulma yelled a bit quieter than he had. "Oh, now you quiet down, and I'm all of a sudden the one yelling?" Vegeta yelled just as equally quiet. "You're the one yelling!" Bulma said, even more quietly. Vegeta raised his voice again, "So, we're going to keep going quieter, till we're whispering? I think not! Enough of listening to your babbling! I'm going to make my own food!" Vegeta said giving up. "Oh! The mighty prince gave up, and lost? Well, that makes me a winner!" Bulma said proudly. Vegeta looked back at her from the box of cereal he was holding. "So, now it's a war? Well, the war hasn't even begun! No one had even declared it!" Vegeta sneered, as the yelling continued.  
  
Goku was at the dinner table eating next to Chi-Chi when he suddenly remembered that he forgot something. 'Hmmm. I am forgetting something.' "Well, I wonder when Bulma will get back. In two months? Or maybe three?" Chi-Chi said striking up a conversation. Goku jumped from the table. "Oh crap! I forgot to get them!" Goku said disappearing. "Dad?" Gohon said, but it was too late.  
  
Back on the ship with Bulma and Vegeta (sighs)  
  
"BAKA!" "WENCH!" "ASSHOLE!" "BITCH!" "AM NOT!" "ARE TOO!" "GUYS! Give it up already!" Goku yelled in the middle of the two's cursing. "Goku?" Bulma said surprised. "Kakarrot? What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta asked surprised too. "Hey guys! How's the trip going?" Goku said cheerfully ignoring the glares from the other two. "Not good!" Bulma said throwing an angry glare toward Vegeta. Vegeta sneered and yelled, "This loud mouth bimbo won't shut her trap!" Goku sweat dropped anime style. "Uh, right, guys, um, do you want to come back to earth? Unless you want to stay in this ship together.." Goku started. "THE HELL WE DO!" Bulma and Vegeta yelled in unison. Goku went wide-eyed. "Okay guys! Calm down will ya! Sheesh!" Goku said. Goku rested his hand on the ship; everything and everyone disappeared.  
  
The ship appeared in front of the Son house. Bulma opened the hatch. "Finally! We're back!" Bulma said excitedly walking down the platform, fallowed by Goku and Vegeta. Gohon heard her voice and immediately ran outside to greet them. "Bulma you're okay!" Gohon said hugging her tightly. "Hey kiddo. Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Bulma asked. Gohon looked over to Vegeta and whispered, "Because you were with that monster for 4 months." Bulma snickered and looked over to a glaring Vegeta. He heard every word, with his great saijin hearing. "Vegeta." Bulma said as she began walking over to where Vegeta and Goku where standing. "Would you like to stay at my place, since you obviously have no other place to stay?" Bulma said.  
  
To be continued..  
  
See! That was way longer than the last chapter. Told ya I would make it longer! I always keep my promises! Anyways, what did you think? You know what I accidentally did to one of my other stories, I accidentally uploaded this 4th chapter and out it on another story as the 4th chapter. I'm such a dummy sometime. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be posted soon! The more reviews, the faster I get it up! Thanx! 


	10. He's Still Alive

Hey guys! Does anyone know what's up with Fanficiton.net? It wasn't letting me on the site. Anyways, sorry that it took me so long to get it up loaded, but I couldn't get onto the site, so yea. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
The Future is Now  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma for a second and decided to agree. "Yea, sure." "Alright then, let's go." Bulma said taking out a capsule. "That's too slow, lets' fly." Vegeta said picking her up. Bulma squealed in surprise as she was lifted off the ground. "Where to?" Vegeta asked, unsure of where anything was. "That way." Bulma said pointing beyond water and mountains. Vegeta flew toward the direction that she pointed. They were there within a matter of minutes.  
  
Vegeta landed in front of Capsule Corporation, where Bulma had instructed him. Vegeta put Bulma onto the ground gently. They looked at each other in concentration. "Would you like something to eat?" Bulma asked him breaking his stare. Vegeta shook from his concentration and nodded in agreement. Bulma took his hand within her own, and lead him into the kitchen. Bulma found her way to the kitchen still holding on to Vegeta. When she realized, she tried to pull her hand back, but his grip was too strong. "Uh, you can let go now, you're sorta hurting my hand." Bulma said shyly. Vegeta looked down at their linked hands and quickly let go, blushing a little. He turned away, hoping that she didn't notice his red race. Bulma noticed and giggled at his un-Vegeta like characteristic. She fixed him a large (and I mean LARGE) meal, knowing his appetite, is just like Goku's, just not as sloppy.  
  
When Vegeta finished his 50-course meal, and Bulma finished her salad, Bulma decided to let Vegeta use her gravity machine, to train in (BIG MISTAKE!). "You can use it as much as you want. The others don't know that I have one, but I just built it." Bulma said as they walked into the room. Bulma showed him how to work the controls, and they only argued once.  
  
Bulma and the others gathered the dragonballs to wish the others back. Once they found the dragonballs, Bulma summoned the dragon Shen. She wished back Yamcha, Tien, and Choutzu.  
  
Goku could feel evil heading to earth. King Kai told him that is was Freeza and his father. Goku could hardly believe his ears. 'How did he survive? We all watched him get blown up by Vegeta. Or maybe, he got out somehow before the dust cleared!' Goku tried to think of a logical explanation. (A/N: I know, you all thought he died in the 2nd chapter! Haha! Tricked ya! J/K!)  
  
Goku decided to call the Z team, and they would all face Frieza together. He decided to call Bulma first to get Vegeta and Yamcha to come.  
  
Bulma and Yamcha got back from their date, which turned out to be a total disaster! Yamcha had a bra in his car, and Bulma flipped out. She rushed inside after not even leaving the driveway. Yamcha ran after her, and had the front door shut in his face. Yamcha stood at the door, pleading for Bulma to let him in to explain himself. Bulma was about to yell at him to go home again, but the phone rang. Bulma picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?" "Hey Bulma!" "Oh hi Goku! What's up?" "Frieza and his father are headed to Earth. I need Yamcha and Vegeta to meet the rest of us." Bulma looked stunned and regained her composure. "Okay Goku, I'll tell them. Are you sure that it's Frieza and his father?" "Yes, I'm positive. We need all the help we can get!" "Alright Goku." Bulma hung up the phone and ran to the front door. When she opened it she found a very anxious Yamcha. "Yamcha, Goku just called me and told me that he needs you to meet him and the others right away!" Bulma said. "What? Why?" Yamcha asked surprised. "Frieza and his father are landing on Earth." Bulma replied. Yamcha stood staring at her, his eyes as big as saucers. "WHAT?!" "That's what he said. Stay here, I'll go tell Vegeta." Bulma said leaving a stunned Yamcha standing at the door.  
  
Bulma walked up to the gravity room and turned it off from the outside. Once she did that, she could hear cursing and yelling coming from the inside. Vegeta swung the door wide open and yelled, "Woman! What were you thinking turning off the gravity without warning me?!" "Vegeta, I don't have time to listen to your problems. Frieza and his father are landing on Earth. Goku and the others are going to be where he's landing." Bulma said, watching Vegeta's reaction. He stood there, getting shaky. 'I thought I killed him! I don't understand!' Vegeta battled in thought, trying to come up with a logical explanation for what was going on. Bulma watched Vegeta's expression change from stunned, to scared, to oblivious, to anger, and to whatever else he's going through. "Can we go?" Bulma asked afraid that he might not be emotionally ready to talk. Vegeta stopped thinking about his theories and nodded. I've got to tell Yamcha that we can leave now." Bulma said walking through the house toward the front door. "Okay Yamcha, we can go now." Bulma said walking up to a still stunned Yamcha. "You're going?" Yamcha asked, not wanting Bulma to get hurt. "Of course!" Bulma said putting her hands on her hips trying to show him how tough she is. Yamcha laughed at her actions and grabbed onto her waist, but Bulma pushed him away. "Nuh uh, you've been cheating on me!" Bulma said walking outback. "Hey Vegeta, could you carry me?" Bulma asked watching Yamcha get jealous. "Yea sure, whatever." Vegeta mumbled while grabbing her waist gently. Yamcha went red in the face, but controlled his anger.  
  
When they landed Goku spotted them with a serious face. "Bulma, why did you come? It's dangerous here." Goku said as Vegeta put Bulma down. Bulma frowned. "Don't worry Goku! Sheesh! I'll be fine! Besides, I only saw Frieza once." Bulma said. Goku just looked at her and turned to Vegeta and Yamcha. "I'm glad you guys came." Goku said. Yamcha shivered and Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I killed him once, well, at least I thought, so I can kill him again!" Vegeta said angrily. All of a sudden the Z gang, excluding Bulma, turned to the sky. "He's here." Piccalo said walking up with the rest of the guys. Bulma looked at the guys and knew that they 'sensed' it.  
  
A space ship came into view and landed several feet away from Goku and the others. The ship wasn't any ordinary ship, it was different. A young man with purple-ish hair stepped out. He looked at the others and smiled. 'They all look so, young!' The others looked at him intregingly. "That doesn't look like Frieza, he looks like a human. Goku, are you sure that your resources are accurate?" Bulma asked. Goku looked at her oddly. "Of course I'm sure. King Kai told me." Goku responded. The young man walked up to them, but was suddenly stopped when he felt a strong energy. He turned to the sky, along with all of the guys, and watched as a space ship landed. The man walked back up to his ship and put it into a capsule. Bulma gasped. 'He's from Earth! He has to be!' Bulma thought.  
  
The ship opened and the platform fell smoothly to the ground. Everyone gasped as Frieza, or a weird looking Frieza with patches, and wiring on him, stepped out of the ship.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Bum, bum, bum! What will happen next? Well, some of it is already expected, but it's with a twist! This is my version on how everything just, happened. Anyways, please review, and read my next chapter that will be posted shortly! Thanx! 


	11. Trunk's bond

The Future is Now  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The young man (for now on, I'll just say Trunks, cuzz we all know that it's him!) watched intriguingly as Frieza walked down the ships platform. Frieza stopped when he saw the entire Z team waiting for his arrival a few yards away from his ship. "Well, well. It looks like I have a welcoming crew to greet me." Frieza said smiling evilly. The others just looked at him angrily, wanting to know how he survived.  
  
Frieza's father walked down the platform after Frieza. "These are the weaklings that almost killed you?" He asked Frieza. Frieza cringed, "That was an 'almost,' and almost isn't good enough. I managed to get away, with several scraps and missing body parts, but I am back!" Frieza snapped.  
  
Trunks started walking up to Frieza, making him stop. "Who are you?" Frieza asked. "I'm your worst nightmare!" Trunks said turning to super saijin. Everyone gasped, including Frieza. Frieza backed down and walked behind his father, cowardly. Trunks smiled inwardly, at his freight. "Scared Frieza? You should be!" Trunks said smirking. Vegeta concentrated on Trunks' face. It looked similar. 'It looked like..Bulma! He looked over to Bulma and back to Trunks. Yes, that young man looks like Bulma.' Vegeta thought. Trunks turned around and looked at Vegeta, as if he knew what Vegeta was thinking, and turned back to face Frieza again. Vegeta looked astonished. 'He looks like, like, me.' Vegeta went pale.  
  
'I hate Frieza! He killed everything! My mom,' Trunks thought as he looked back at Bulma, and Bulma seemed to be looking back at him, 'and my dad.' Trunks looked to Vegeta, who was also looking at him. 'I will kill Frieza!' Trunks thought angrily.  
  
Bulma looked at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Bulma said to the young man. Trunks turned around surprised. "Didn't know what?" Trunks asked. He looked as though he didn't know what she meant. "About your parents." Bulma said. "How, how do you know?" Trunks asked. "You just said it. I heard you." Bulma said. By now everyone was listening to Trunks and Bulma's conversation. Vegeta heard him say it too. 'That's strange.' Vegeta thought. "What's strange?" Trunks asked. Vegeta blinked. "Did you just, no, that's, no, it can't be." Vegeta said confused. Bulma looked at him and asked, "What? Are you okay?" Vegeta stumbled back. 'Is there a bond between us or something?' Vegeta questioned himself. "I don't think so." Trunks said shaking his head. "Did you hear me think?" Vegeta asked. "You were thinking? You're inside of my head? Both of you!" Trunks shouted looking at Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks looked surprised. 'What are they talking about?' Bulma thought. 'We're talking about a bond.' Trunks responded back to her in thought. 'What's a bond?' 'A bond is when you're in love like two people, or your, uh, child.' Trunks responded, still in thought. Bulma looked a little taken back. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU'RE NOT MY." Bulma started shouting by stopped when she realized what she was saying. "Oh Kami." Bulma said in a whisper. Trunks just nodded. Vegeta looked at the two. 'Does that mean, that he's our child? I don't even care for her, and I haven't had a child. What the hell is going on?' Vegeta asked himself in thought.  
  
'I am from the future.' Trunks said, sad that he revealed himself. Now that he has given it away, he might not exist. Bulma gasped. Everyone around them looked at the three oddly. "Uh, guys, what's going on?" Goku asked rubbing the back of his head. The three of them looked at Goku. Trunks turned back to Frieza. "Not now Goku, right now I have to take care of Frieza." Trunks said facing Frieza. Vegeta and the others watched intriguingly as Trunks killed Frieza with his long silver sword.  
  
'Yup, defiantly my son, if he defeated Frieza and his father.' Vegeta thought. 'Yea, just like you defeated him!' Bulma thought sarcastically. Vegeta growled. "Shut up! No one ever asked you!" Vegeta yelled. "I never asked you to interrupt my thought with yours!" Bulma snapped. "Well I never asked you to interrupt my thoughts either!" Vegeta yelled back. The others all sweat dropped anime style. "Guys, what brought on this argument? I really don't understand what you're yelling about." Goku asked. "It was all his/her fault!" Vegeta and Bulma yelled at the same time, then looked at each other in realization. The others just stared.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Sooo, what's going on? Was that confusing? Well, if you didn't quite understand, Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma are all bonded. Like you know, Bulma and Vegeta, cuzz their mates, and Trunks is their son, so he's bonded to both of them. I thought of it. Was that a good idea, or was it just too weird to go along with? Well, that's what it is in my story, so, yea. I hope you liked it. I worked my ass off on this story. I'm starting school on Monday, so all of my time will be spent on High School homework! *frowns* But, *smiles* I still have some free time, for writing stories and sleeping. (Yea right!) Please review! Thanx! 


	12. Emotions

Sorry I haven't updated forever! I have been so busy, just like the rest of you must be. Anyways, I've mostly been reading others' fics, and let me say, they are great! Well, here it is. Drum roll please. *Drum roll goes off* Chapter 12! Finally! Enjoy!  
  
The Future is Now  
  
Chapter 12  
  
There was a silence as Bulma and Vegeta just looked at each other. The others stood around them watching with great interest as to what was going on. Suddenly the silence was broken. "Goku, I need to talk to you." Trunks said. Goku nodded and stepped forward. "Alone." Trunks said looking at Bulma and Vegeta. Goku nodded as he was being led to the side away from everyone else. Trunks told him Goku of the future and what lies in store for the Z gang. (A/N: I'm not expected to write all of that stuff out am I? I mean, if you're reading this, you're obviously a DBZ fan, and have already watched the episode. And, if you're like me, you've seen it more than 5 times! ^_^)  
  
Goku broke out in hysterics after Trunks told him about Bulma and Vegeta being his parents in the future. "So, that's why you look like them so much, and that weird conversation you 3 were having." Goku said in between laughs. The others watched the two from far aside, wondering why Goku started laughing. As Trunks continued the others grew bored.  
  
After Trunks was done, and a small argument between Bulma and Vegeta, Trunks and Goku finally returned to the rest of the group. Goku refused to tell the others, after Trunks left, and Piccalo told them everything he could without ruining the future, even though Bulma and Vegeta already know.  
  
"Vegeta, will you take me back home now?" Bulma asked nicely. (Which is highly unusual for her! LOL) Vegeta didn't feel like arguing with her and picked her up gently. The others looked at the two as Vegeta flew away, with Bulma in his arms. "She can sure change a person!" Krillin said, thinking out loud. "That's not a person, that's a monster!" Yamcha snapped angrily. The others turned to him. "You cheated on her again, didn't you?" Krillin asked. Yamcha lowered his head in response. "Cheated? What do you mean? Yamcha, you've been seeing other girls? Poor Bulma, that's why she seemed so sad." Gohon said. "And what did you mean by, 'again?' You cheated on her more than once?" Goku asked. Yamcha just nodded and flew away with his head hanging low. 'Well, looks like Vegeta and Bulma will be getting together soon than I thought.' Goku thought to himself. The others flew home after a while too.  
  
Back at the Briefs house  
  
Vegeta landed by the gravity room and set Bulma down gently. Vegeta started to walk away, but was stopped by Bulma. "Vegeta, where are you going?" Bulma asked. Vegeta kept on walking again and said over his shoulder, "To train." Bulma had a somewhat hurt look on her face. 'I want to talk about my son; our son.' Bulma thought. (A/N: In case you didn't figure it out from the last chapter, Trunks had a bond with both Bulma and Vegeta, cuzz he's their child, even though he's from the future, cuzz that's just the way it is. I don't know. Anyways, Vegeta and Bulma haven't started caring for each other enough, or made a bond yet, so they aren't linked together in their minds. Okay? Okay, hope you understand.)  
  
'Stupid onna! I'm not having a brat with her. But, wouldn't that ruin the future? No, I don't even care about the future! This is ridiculous. Stupid emotions and feelings everywhere!' Vegeta thought, trying to clear his thoughts of Bulma, while he trained in the gravity room.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Sorry! I am sooooo sorry! I really didn't mean to cut it off like that, but I need some more ideas on how Bulma and Vegeta get together. So, if no one has any ideas, it will take me a couple days to come up with something good. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanx! 


	13. New Feelings

Well, I can't believe people are still reviewing this story, and I haven't updated it forever. Anyways, I can't believe I got 40 reviews! I am trying to reach 50, but I doubt that'll happen.  
  
I would also like to say thanx to my main reviewers of this story: Xanaphia, Bunni Girl, Mushi-azn, Debido, Vturnip, Vegeta-is-forgotten, and Dragon Girl. I'm sorry if I left any of my 'main' reviewers out, but if you review, I'll add ya! I decided to add thank yous to my fics, cuzz when I'm added to a thank you in a fic, it makes me feel special, so yea. Enjoy!  
  
The Future is Now  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Bulma kept thinking back to Vegeta, and wondered if she should go talk to him. She didn't want to upset him, but she did want to talk to him about 'their child.'  
  
Vegeta was thinking something similar. He wanted to talk to her, but his pride wanted to ignore it, and train.  
  
'That's it, I'm talking to him/her!' They thought at the same time.  
  
Bulma started walking out the back door toward the gravity room, and Vegeta walked out of the gravity room. They ran into each other, and stood in silence for a minute. "I need to talk to you." They shouted at the same time.  
  
Another minute passed in silence, both unsure of what to say. "Bulma/Vegeta.." They kept shouting at the same time. "Let me go first." Vegeta said calmly. Bulma nodded and let him finish.  
  
"I think we should complete the future." Vegeta said smirking. Bulma looked at him with wide eyes and then smiled. "Really?" Bulma asked still smiling. "Yes." Vegeta said, taking her hand. Vegeta picked her up, and held her close. "Shall we?" He asked Bulma. Bulma giggled and nodded, as Vegeta carried her to his room.  
  
(Okay guys, I didn't write a lemon, and you know why. That whole 'no NC- 17' thing. So, use your imaginations or whatever! LOL)  
  
Bulma awakened to face Vegeta's sleeping face. He looked peaceful and happy. 'Did I make him happy?' Bulma thought excitedly. Vegeta's eyes opened. 'Yes woman, you did.' Bulma blinked. "The bonding thing?" Bulma asked. "Yes." Vegeta said, running a hand gently over the bite mark on his neck.  
  
Bulma smiled and hugged Vegeta happily. "Uh, are you going to tell the others?" Bulma asked. Vegeta smirked. "No, I never tell anybody anything, but I'm sure you will, when you feel that you want them to know." Vegeta said. Bulma smiled. "Thanx." Bulma said before kissing him and getting out of bed.  
  
Vegeta went out to train. Yamcha knocked on the door, just as Bulma walked downstairs. Bulma sighed and opened the door to see a smiling Yamcha standing in front of her.  
  
"Hey babe!" Yamcha said. Bulma sighed. "Don't call me 'babe' and what do you want?" Yamcha's smile turned into a frown. "I just wanted to make up with you. You know I love you." Yamcha said. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Sorry Yamcha, but I moved on. I'm with someone now."  
  
Yamcha growled. "You're with Vegeta aren't you?! I thought that you didn't want to be with him! You seemed like you hated him! I can't believe that you'd want to be with that looser! He's probably using you!" Yamcha shouted. Bulma's eyes flickered with anger and hatred, and before she could say anything Vegeta walked up from the side.  
  
"WHAT! I would NEVER do that to her. She deserves more than a weakling that cheats on her! NOW LEAVE! If I EVER catch you near her, I'll kill you!" Vegeta shouted, putting an arm around Bulma protectively.  
  
Yamcha ran out the front door in fright. Bulma smiled back to Vegeta and hugged him closely to her. "Thank you Vegeta. Do you really mean all of that stuff you said back there?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Of course. I would never leave you anyways, we're bonded now, and if I leave you, then I would die, and so would you." Bulma looked at him wide eyed. "Jeeze, that's a pretty good set up." Bulma said snuggling up to him. Vegeta just smirked and hugged her in return.  
  
To be continued..  
  
I have no clue about what I'm going to write now. I don't know what to add on. This is now a Bulma/Vegeta fic. Anyways, I don't think that I'll be updating soon, cuzz I have absolutely NO ideas, so just bear with me. Please review! Thanx! 


	14. Thinking of You

Well, I've got a lot of reviews let me tell ya! I want to thank *laughs* ussj1,000,000 blackpoolboy, for the uh, rest of my reviews. Heehee. I did reach my 50-review mark, and it even went past that!  
  
Anyways, moving on, I would like to thank the following reviewers that actually take the time to review, and they are actually good reviews. *Takes out a list* Xanaphia, Mushi-azn, Bunni Girl, Debido, Vturnip, Vegeta- is-forgotten, Dragon Girl, Faith In A Bad Guy, and Snowmiss2222. *Wipes sweat from forehead* Whew! That was a lot! I must be popular! (Yea right!) Thanx to you people for reviewing! You're the best! On with the story.  
  
The Future is Now  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Yamcha walked away from Capsule Corporation. He was hurt, but in a way, relieved. He knew that their relationship wasn't the best, but he tried to make it work. He couldn't help but cheat on her; it was just in his nature. (I hate Yamcha! No offence to those who like him though) Yamcha thought about Bulma and Vegeta together.  
  
'Like that will last. He was probably just using her, and then she'll find out and run back to me!' Yamcha thought, smiling after this thought. 'She just doesn't realize how much she loves me.' Yamcha couldn't admit the fact that he lost her. He lost her for good this time. It was all over.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta cradled each other still downstairs, with their eyes linked. 'So you're truly over that Yamcha for good woman?' Vegeta spoke in Bulma's mind. 'Yamcha who?' Bulma replied in thought. She giggled. Vegeta smirked. 'I forgot already.' Vegeta thought back.  
  
Vegeta leaned down and kissed Bulma softly on her lips. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Goku, being the absent minded saijin that he is, walked in and stood in silence as he watched the two share a passionate kiss in the middle of the living room.  
  
All of a sudden Vegeta and Bulma felt Goku's presence and stopped to look up at Goku. Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Heh heh, hi guys. Watchya up to?" "GOKU/KAKARROT!" Bulma and Vegeta yelled at the same time.  
  
"Jeez guys, don't worry, I won't say anything." Goku said. Vegeta glared at him. "Come on, lets go train!" Vegeta snapped at Goku. Goku left the room, without realizing that Vegeta didn't follow him immediately. Vegeta kissed Bulma once more on the lips and left the room behind Goku, and smirked.  
  
Bulma smiled as she touched her tingling lips. 'I love you Vegeta.' Bulma thought, forgetting that Vegeta could hear her open thoughts. Vegeta smirked after hearing her words in his mind, as he began sparring with Goku.  
  
To be continued..  
  
I know, I know, short, short, short! Sorry! *puts head down* I'm sorry! I need some ideas, and I have to think (really tough here! LOL) Anyways, I only update every week or so. I can't come up with thing that fast, so please don't get mad! Anyways, please review and tell me what ya think and all! Thanx! 


	15. The Arrival of Androids

The next chapter! Finally! Bravo! Bravo! Bravo! Anyways, my usual thanx to Mushi-azn, Bunni Girl, Vturnip, Vegeta-is-forgotten, Dragon Girl, ussj1,000,000 blackpoolboy, Faith In A Bad Guy, Saiyan Safire, and a HUGE thanx to Snowmiss2222 for her help on ideas for an update! I owe this next chapter partially to her! On with the story!  
  
The Future Is Now  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Vegeta blocked all of Goku's punches, but Vegeta's mind seemed to be on something else. Goku noticed Vegeta's unusual behavior and asked, "Um, Vegeta, what's wrong?"  
  
Vegeta blinked from his thoughts on Bulma and said quietly, "Nothing."  
  
"Oh come on! Tell me what's bothering you, pleeeeeaaaaase!" Goku wined, wanting to know what's going on with him. Vegeta sighed, not wanting to argue at the moment, continue listening to Goku's wining. "I've been thinking about Bulma." Vegeta replied quietly.  
  
Goku's eyes widened, but soon turned into happiness. "Oh I forgot to tell you congratulations! I knew you two would get together sometime or another!" Vegeta glared at Goku, but his expression softened. "No Kakarrot, we aren't having offspring yet!"  
  
Goku smiled and said, "But soon right? I can't wait!" Vegeta looked at Goku strangely and said, "What are you so skippy over? I don't want brats!" (I say skippy all of the time, and thought that it would be cute if Vegeta said it!) "But Vegeta, kids are fun, well, except when they start crying, and when Chi-Chi got pregnant, man she was cranky! Jeez, I can't imagine when Bulma gets pregnant!" Goku said laughing.  
  
Vegeta cringed thinking of Bulma when she was ticked off or grumpy. 'She acts like me!' 'Vegeta! I could hear you think ya know! Where you thinking of me? What do you mean I act like you?' Bulma shouted in his mind.  
  
'Uh, never mind, go about doing whatever it is that you were doing before.' Vegeta thought back to her. Bulma growled in response and went back to fixing lunch.  
  
Goku kept staring at Vegeta. Vegeta felt Goku's eyes upon him, and looked up. "What?!" Vegeta snapped. "Uh, nothing, you were just thinking again, and it's sorta scary when you're in thought." Goku said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I was thinking to Bulma you idiot." Vegeta said. "Whoa, you're already bonded to her? Wow! That's what you call fast work!" Goku said laughing. Vegeta growled and took a fighting stance. "Come on, let's get back to spar-." Vegeta snapped, but was cut off when he smelt food in the air.  
  
Goku also smelled it, and they raced into the kitchen, toppling Bulma down. Bulma fell to the ground after Goku hit her accidentally. "Kakarrot, watch where you're going!" Vegeta snapped at Goku, while helping Bulma up. "Oh, sorry Bulma, didn't see you there."  
  
"That's okay Goku. Thanx Vegeta." Bulma said smiling at Vegeta, while dusting her clothes off. "Yea, no prob." Vegeta responded going into the dinning room, where plates full of food had been served. Vegeta and Goku stared at the table.  
  
"Lunch suited for a Kind, perhaps?" Bulma whispered into Vegeta's ear. Vegeta turned around to face Bulma and smiled. "Yes, perhaps." Vegeta said taking her hand. Bulma watched as Goku ate all of his food, slinging things everywhere, and Vegeta, as he ate fast, but clean.  
  
Bulma finished her salad and waited as the two saijins finished their big meal. "Yup, King sized meal." Vegeta said wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Well, I see you do have table manners." Bulma said smiling. Vegeta smirked. "I AM royalty you know." "Yes, I am fully aware of that." Bulma said.  
  
Suddenly, the city alarm went off, as explosions were fired. "What the hell is going on?!" Vegeta yelled as he held Bulma closely, protecting her from the shaking explosions. Suddenly the wall next to them gave away, and flames extended around them.  
  
"Oh crap!" Goku said feeling his arms for any burns. "Whew!" Goku said wiping sweat off of his forehead. "I didn't get burned!" Goku said smiling. He looked over to see Vegeta with Bulma in his arms. He was shielding her from the flying debris and flames that surrounded them.  
  
Vegeta looked up in time to see the dome roof start to cave in. "Kakarrot, get her parents, and get the hell out of here! NOW!" Vegeta yelled. Goku nodded and felt Mr. and Mrs. Briefs ki out to get them out of the house. Vegeta flew upward into the sky with Bulma in his arms, trying to get away from the explosions.  
  
Vegeta looked over and saw a woman with blonde hair, and a young man that looked just like her, with black hair; both were flying in the air, shooting ki shots at the city below them. 'Who are they?' Vegeta thought. "I don't know." Bulma said out loud. Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes, and knew that he had to get her out of harms way. He would have to fight these two; they're the androids.  
  
(A/N: I know that there's some previous androids too, and that Bulma already had her son also, but this is my story, and I don't like it that way.) Vegeta flew towards the mountains and spotted a cave. He landed out side the entrance of the cave and put Bulma down. "Stay in this cave. You will be safe. I will be back for you when I destroy those damn androids." Vegeta said.  
  
Tears formed in Bulma's eyes. "Be careful Vegeta! If I loose you, I don't know what I'll do!" Bulma said. Vegeta smirked, "You can't get rid of me that easily." "Vegeta, what if something happens to me? I don't wanna die!" Bulma said. Vegeta frowned at her statement. "I won't let you die, I will protect you at all times." Vegeta said softly. "Promise?" Bulma asked. "I promise." Vegeta responded.  
  
Vegeta kissed her passionately and flew away after saying, "Stay in the cave at ALL times, don't ever come out." Bulma nodded and watched as Vegeta flew away towards the rest of the gang to fight the androids.  
  
To be continued..  
  
I haven't written fighting scenes in a long time, so give me a break if this chapter was short, and if the next chapter doesn't come out for a while. Please be patient and review! Thanx! 


	16. Bulma's Downfall

Hey guys! I was about to post that last chapter, but fanfiction.net was down, so I got bored, and came up with this chapter already! Wow, can you believe it?! Come on people, be proud of me! *looks around and sees that no one cares* Uh, righty then.  
  
My usual thanx to the following people who are totally the best for their reviews!  
  
Snowmiss2222, Mushi-azn, Bunni Girl, Vturnip, Vegeta-is-forgotten, Dragon Girl, ussj1,000,000 blackpoolboy, Faith In A Bad Guy, Saiyan Safire, and anyone else who reviews for me! Thanx! Now on with the chapter.  
  
The Future Is Now  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Vegeta flew swiftly as he spotted Goku with Bulma's parents, setting them down on the ground. Vegeta looked back to the androids and concentrated on fighting them.  
  
Goku looked up and got the same idea. He flew along side Vegeta towards the two androids.  
  
The androids stopped firing at the city when they saw two flying beings coming towards them at rapid speeds. 18 and 17 got in a fighting stance and readied them selves for the upcoming fight. When Vegeta was close enough, he didn't stop, and kept coming at 18. He put his hands together and punched 18 on the top of her head, making 18 plummet to the ground.  
  
Vegeta smirked in triumph. 18 came back up to Vegeta blasted him into the nearest mountain, which surprised him greatly. He thought for sure that she wasn't that powerful, and that she recovered so quickly from his first attack. Vegeta's body pushed through the mountain and out the other side. The shape of his body was punched through the mountain.  
  
Vegeta looked at 18 through the newly formed hole, and went around the mountain to attack her. He powered up to super saijin and shot ki blast, after ki blast until he thought she was hurt. When the dust cleared a minute later, he spotted her form unharmed, just a little dusty.  
  
He growled and continue to shoot until he weakened. Goku on the other hand, was fighting fine until he suddenly was hit with a wave of unstoppable pain in his chest. He gripped onto his chest and fell to the ground to get a better balance. He became dizzy.  
  
Android 17 looked at him curiously and wondered why this being was in pain, when he hasn't even attacked him very well. 'I only punched him once, and that was in the stomach. What's wrong with this guy?' 17 thought.  
  
"Argh!" Goku yelled gripping the spot where his heart was. 'Trunks was right! Ow! This pain is too great to bear!' Goku thought. Goku concentrated for a second and disappeared using his instant transmission technique, leaving behind a confused android.  
  
Vegeta turned when he noticed Goku was gone. 18 noticed his attention drawn to something else, and turned to see 17 hovering over the ground looking down wondering in confusion. "17, where's the other guy?" 18 called out.  
  
17 shook his head. "I don't know. He was in a lot of pain, but I didn't cause the pain. He was gripping his heart, and then he suddenly disappeared. I don't know where he went." 17 yelled back still looking around for him.  
  
18 turned to Vegeta and snapped, "Well, where did he go?" Vegeta looked at her with the same confusion. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I haven't the slightest clue." Vegeta snapped back.  
  
17 wondered off in search of Goku. 'Probably used some lame technique, and is hiding somewhere out here! Stupid fool to think that I'm stupid enough to fall for that!' 17 thought angrily.  
  
********Where Goku went********  
  
Little did everyone know, Goku was at home. "Chi-Chi!" Goku yelled for his wife while still yelling in pain. Chi-Chi appeared. "Goku why are you- " Chi-Chi stopped and went pale when she noticed her husband in pain. "Oh Goku, what happened. Are you okay?"  
  
Goku shook his head and yelled out in pain again, almost falling over. Chi- Chi caught him, and kept him propped up with her shoulder under his arm. "I, I have a heart disease." Goku managed to say in between pains.  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?! How am I supposed to take care of that?" Chi-Chi half asked, and half yelled. "I have some medicine that can take care of it. I knew this would happen." Goku said. "How did you know this? Why didn't you tell me." Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Vegeta and Bulma's son from the future told me and gave me the cure. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would worry." Goku said, trying to smile.  
  
"Vegeta and Bulma's son?! They have a kid? OMI-GOSH! NO WAY! I never thought that those two would have a child. Why didn't she tell me?!" Chi- Chi screamed. Goku winced at her loud voice and said, "They don't have a kid yet, but they don't know that they're going to have a kid yet, so don't tell them."  
  
********Battle field********  
  
Vegeta concentrated on fighting again, and didn't notice where 17 went off to.  
  
17 searched the mountain and came upon a medium sized cave. He smiled and thought, 'He must be in there. It's the only place around here. Well, he can't hide from me!' 17 walked into the cave and spotted a figure in the darkness. He couldn't make out the features, but it looked to be too small to be that guy he was fighting earlier.  
  
17 grabbed the person by the arm, and she let out a yell. He smiled and thought, 'Oooo a girl! This will be fun!' The girl that he held on to, kicked and cursed until they were out in the open.  
  
17 pushed her to the ground, releasing her arm. Bulma cringed as she fell on to the rock hard ground. 17 stood waiting for her to get up. As she did, she started to turn around, but was stopped by 17. He grabbed her arm, and turned her back around, facing him.  
  
17 pointed his finger at her. She winced as she felt a deep scratch on the side of her cheek. She looked up and noticed that he hadn't even moved a muscle, other than his finger. Suddenly scratches formed on her arms. She looked down at the newly formed cuts and back at 17.  
  
Bulma looked at him in fear. 'I'm going to die!' Bulma thought. Vegeta blinked as he heard Bulma's thoughts. Vegeta looked over to the cave entrance to see Bulma and 17. 'What's going on?' Vegeta thought back. Before Bulma could respond, 17 punched her in the stomach. Bulma let out a gasp as her body fell downward.  
  
Vegeta watched as her body fell to the ground. He watched the look on her face at the impact of the solid mountainside rock. He cringed at what he saw. He saw fear, pain, sadness, and anger on her face. He rushed over to her as fast as he possibly could go.  
  
He flew faster than he thought he ever could. In a matter of seconds he was at her side, holding her up, propping her head up. Blood was gushing out of her cheek and arms.  
  
"You promised you would protect me." Bulma said softly, tears in her eyes as she felt pain throughout her body. Vegeta cringed. "I'm sorry Bulma, I didn't mean for this to happen. I let you down. I wasn't paying attention." Vegeta said softly.  
  
'Her body is too weak and fragile to take such treatment. She is most likely going to die.' Vegeta thought sadly. Tears started to form in his eyes, but he held them back with all of his efforts. "Bulma, I'm loosing you, please, just try to hold on." Vegeta said.  
  
17 and 18 looked at the two pathetically waiting for her to die, so they could continue their fight.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, the pain is just too much. But, there is something I wanted to tell you. I'm pregnant, or at least I was." Bulma said choking on her last words, before her head fell limb. Vegeta's tear fell freely as he yelled out in agony. He had just lost the only 'people' that he ever knew and loved; his mate and his baby.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Awwwwww! Poor Vegeta! How sad, I almost cried writing this! How cruel am I to write such things?! Well, don't worry, the next chapter will be up and don't worry about Bulma, we ALL know that she'll be all right, cuzz, well, I can't tell you yet. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter! Oooo, I'm so cruel aren't I? Hahaha! Please review! Thanx! 


	17. Stuck in Between Dimensions

Hey guys it's been a while hasn't it?! Sorry that I haven't written in soooo long! I am just getting caught up now. I had to re-download my stories back onto my computer cuzz I got some new memory, and I was reading my stories, and may, they're good, and I didn't even realize it, so now I have absolutely NO CLUE what to write about, but I'm just going to write what comes to mind! Okay on with the story!  
  
The Future is Now  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Vegeta watched as Bulma's body disappeared into silvery lights and floated away. "BULMA! NO!" Vegeta screamed as tears formed in his eyes. Vegeta turned around to face android 17 and 18. They smiled back at him. This bothered Vegeta even more.  
  
"How dare you kill my mate! You will pay!" Vegeta yelled powering up. Vegeta felt a great power within him. His hair changed to a golden color and his eyes went blue. He felt like a whole new person with strengths that surpass any other.  
  
Android 17 and 18 looked at each other in a panic. Vegeta has risen to Super Sajin 3! That's higher than any other person has reached.  
Elsewhere  
  
The silvery light of Bulma landed and Bulma's figure formed. "What the hell?!" Bulma shouted to herself. She looked around. There was Goku and Chi-Chi at their house. Goku was on his bed clutching his chest. Chi-Chi was crying while listening to Goku's screams of agony. Bulma walked fully inside of the room.  
  
"Goku are you okay?!" Bulma asked but they didn't respond. They didn't even look up at her or anything. "Goku?! Chi-Chi?! Hello?!" Bulma shouted. Still there was no response.  
  
Bulma started placing her hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder to get her attention, but her hand went right through her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Bulma screamed. "Am I dead?!" Bulma started freaking out.  
  
Chi-Chi gasped and stopped crying. "I just had a cold flash. Brrrr." Chi- Chi said grabbing a blanket. Tears started falling freely from Bulma's eyes. "I, I, I don't exist!" Bulma stuttered.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
King Kai felt Bulma's presence but couldn't exactly pinpoint where she was. 'Bulma? Bulma are you there?'  
  
Bulma looked around. 'King Kai? Is that you?' Bulma asked whipping her eyes of her tears.  
  
'Yes, Bulma where are you?' King Kai asked her telepathically.  
  
'I'm at Goku's house, but I'm like a ghost. They can't see or hear me. I tried to touch Chi-Chi, but my hand went right through her! Am I dead King Kai?' Bulma asked, tears started flowing from her delicate face again.  
  
'Well, if you were dead you would be in the other dimension. Why are you at Goku's house? What happened?' King Kai wondered to her.  
  
'Well, Vegeta was fighting with these androids and told me to stay at the cave, then one of them found me and killed me. Then I disappeared and reappeared at Goku's house in his room. What's happening?' Bulma asked.  
  
'Uh, I don't know, maybe your spirit is trapped in between dimensions. I have no idea what's going on..' King Kai responded.  
  
'What do I do King Kai?' Bulma asked.  
  
'Try going back to where you uh, apparently died.' King Kai said, still unsure.  
  
'Okay.' Bulma said walking out of the house. After a while, Bulma finally made it to the top of the area where Vegeta had just finished beating android 18 and all that was left was 17.  
  
Bulma walked up to android 18's figure lying on the dirt ground at the mouth of the cave. Android 18 looked at her curiously. "I thought we killed you." Android 18 said in a weak tone of voice.  
  
"What?! You can see me?!" Bulma asked stunned. "Uh, yea plain as day." Android 18 said in response. Vegeta looked at android 18 in wonder. "Who the hell are you talking to bitch?!" Vegeta yelled in anger and curiosity.  
  
Android 18 smiled and said, "Your supposedly dead mate!" Vegeta's eyes burned with passion. "What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta said. Bulma watched his movements and smiled at him happily.  
  
"You really can't see her?" Android 18 asked. Vegeta picked her up by her collar and shook her vigorously. "Explain to me what you're talking about! NOW!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Android 18 pointed towards Bulma and said, "Your mate is standing right there, and you can't even see her!" Vegeta looked where she was pointing and saw nothing. "You lie! Is this some dumb attempt to keep you worthless life?!" Vegeta yelled. "My mate is dead! You pieces of shit killed her!" Vegeta yelled gesturing toward android 17 who was listening to the conversation with curiosity.  
  
'King Kai!' Bulma screamed in her mind trying to contact him. 'King Kai!' Bulma said again.  
  
'What is it Bulma?' King Kai responded.  
  
'Talk to Vegeta and tell him that I'm here! Please!' Bulma said pleadingly.  
  
Vegeta dropped android 18 and started heading towards android 17 instead.  
  
'Vegeta can you hear me?' King Kai said in Vegeta's mind.  
  
Vegeta looked around. "What the fuck?" He said out loud.  
  
'Listen, Bulma is there. She can't be seen or heard, but she's there. I don't know how or why, but my guess is that she's stuck in between dimensions. Wish her back into your dimension.' King Kai said.  
  
"Fine, but if this is some stupid trick then-" Vegeta was cut off.  
  
'This isn't! Just do it!' King Kai said sternly and cut off the telepathic communication link.  
  
"You!" Vegeta pointed to Android 18. "Tell her that we're wishing her back! Do it!" Vegeta commanded.  
  
"Tell him I can hear him!" Bulma said. Android 18 smirked and said, "She can hear you. She told me to tell you that." Vegeta just shrugged and said, "Oh, whatever." Vegeta started walked away and said, "Don't worry Bulma I'll bring you back," over his shoulder and started in search of the dragonballs.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well, uh, what did you think? I think that it was probably one of the worst ones I've ever written. I'm out of ideas! Anyways, review and tell me what you think, and be honest! Thanx!  
  
Sensation236 


	18. She's Alive, Sorta?

Hey guys! I know that I totally screwed up my story! If you had read the other chapters, then you would have seen that Piccolo was supposedly with Krillin and Gohon on the ship from Namek headed to Earth, but then he also was with Goku and stuff, so yeah.  
  
Then I screwed up when I said that Frieza's father died, and he didn't. Frieza was totally different, and it wasn't explained how he got out before being killed and all of that.  
  
Then I put in the story that Bulma and Vegeta knew about their son, but then Goku told Chi-Chi not to tell B/V about their son, so yea, I messed up a lot, and I just realized this after re-reading it, but this was like one of my very first fics!  
  
So, yeah, I'm really sorry, but I wanted to point out my mistakes so you guys are too confused! Anyways, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but here is an update!  
  
The Future is Now  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Vegeta turned to 17 and 18. "You two stay here! I'll be back for you!" Vegeta said and flew away to search for the dragon balls after retrieving Bulma's dragonball radar.  
  
18 lay on the ground heaving in great big breaths. "Aren't you a machine?" Bulma asked. 18 nodded. "Then, why can you breath?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Because we were built with these lungs and all just like humans." 18 responded.  
  
"So, why are you going around destroying our planet?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Because we are programmed to." 17 said dully.  
  
"Can't you like, you know, overpower that and just not destroy everything?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we can, but we are programmed to like destroying, but somehow, I don't." 18 replied.  
  
17 looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. "You can't be serious 18. I don't mind killing destroying. I find it relaxing." He said.  
  
18 and 17 suddenly looked at the sky, sensing a few human ki's heading their way.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"There's a few humans coming towards us." 18 responded.  
  
"Probably friends of yours." 17 said frowning.  
  
Shortly after Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohon came into view and flew down to the androids, not being able to see Bulma.  
  
"Krillin! Piccolo! Gohon!" Bulma said smiling, but frowned as soon as she remembered that she couldn't be seen by them, only the androids.  
  
"So you're friends of hers?" 18 asked the three.  
  
They looked at her oddly. "Who?" Krillin asked, blushing at 18's beauty.  
  
18 noticed him blushing and smirked. "Hey blue haired girl, what's your name?" 18 asked.  
  
Krillin and the other two looked around and didn't see anyone.  
  
"Are you talking about Bulma?" Gohon asked.  
  
"I don't feel her presence anymore. You killed her." Piccolo said frowning.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I did." 17 said shrugging.  
  
18 looked at Bulma. "That's your name?" she asked.  
  
Bulma nodded. "Yes, and these are my friends."  
  
"You're friends with a namek, a monk, and a human?" 17 asked.  
  
"Actually the kid isn't a full human, he's half saiyan." Bulma replied.  
  
"Oh, I was wondering how a kid could get so strong." 18 said facing Bulma.  
  
"Uh, are you talking to Bulma?" Krillin asked looking around. 18 nodded, still on the ground.  
  
"Tell them that King Kai thinks that I'm stuck in between dimensions, and that Vegeta is going to wish me back." Bulma told 18.  
  
18 sighed, "Okay, she says that King something or other thinks she's stuck in between dimensions and that Vegeta or whatever is going to wish her back." 18 looked at Bulma strangely. "How is he going to wish you back?" she asked curiously.  
  
Bulma opened her mouth to answer, but Gohon interrupted. "So where is she?"  
  
"She's right here, but you can't see her, only us 'androids' can. So answer my question Bulma." 18 said.  
  
"There are these things called Dragonballs. You can make wishes with them. Vegeta has to go collect all 7 of them, and wish me back into this dimension." Bulma replied.  
  
"That's unheard of." 17 said to Bulma.  
  
"But it's true. I know it sounds weird, but they are real." Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah, well, how do you know?" 18 asked.  
  
Krillin and the other two just watched the weird conversation.  
  
"I know because I've made wishes with them." Bulma answered.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else the sky turned dark and the eternal dragon appeared.  
  
"See that? That's the dragon that makes wishes." Bulma said excitedly.  
  
18 looked at it. "Woah, it's incredible."  
  
Moments later it disappeared turning the sky back to normal. Bulma's body suddenly became solid.  
  
"Am I back?" Bulma asked looking at her hands.  
  
Krillin, Gohon, and Piccolo looked at her.  
  
"Where have you been? Have you been talking to them telepathically?" Gohon asked.  
  
"I've been right here, I was all transparent. It was weird." Bulma said.  
  
"So you were stuck in between dimensions eh? How'd that happen?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Because it wasn't her time to die, you remember what their kid said to Goku?" Piccolo said making sense of everything.  
  
"Oh yeah, speaking of which, I wonder if I'm still pregnant." Bulma wondered out loud.  
  
"Wow Bulma! You're going to be a mom?" Gohon asked hugging her.  
  
"Yeah, I still hope I am." Bulma said, slightly unsure.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta appeared in view, flying towards them.  
  
He landed next to Bulma, and looked her over.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, Bulma's going to be a mom!" Gohon cheered.  
  
"Yeah, and Vegeta's going to be a dad." Krillin mumbled under his breath. Vegeta heard him with his saiyan hearing.  
  
"That's right, I am going to be a dad baldy." Vegeta said smirking.  
  
"You two are a little too open with your feelings." Piccolo said.  
  
To be continued.  
  
See, she's fine! I'll update ASAP! Please review! Laterz!  
  
Sensation236 


End file.
